Angel
by Ben is Glory
Summary: A song fic set to "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. Buffy's reaction after fighting the First. "You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here." Please R&R.


TITLE: Angel  
AUTHOR: Ben is Glory  
RATING: PG-13 for language and violence  
DISCLAIMER: Thank Joss, not me. And Sarah McLachlan for such a sad song. ::sniff::

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um, it's AU I guess. Anyway, it's a song fic set to Sarah McLachlan's _Angel_ (duh). Italics indicate song lyrics and for some silly reason, the thoughts are in quotes. I guess Ann is rubbing off on me =P Oh yeah, thanks Ann for helping me with that last line and for beta-ing my crap.  
FEEDBACK: I'd really love it.

Buffy couldn't think. She couldn't see or speak. She was dead.

The fight was unbelievable. Within the first five minutes, Xander and Dawn had been killed. The First completely ripped them to shreds. Anya was the next to go. It threw her against a stone wall, which, after the impact, came crashing down on top of her. She was dead instantly. The slayers-in-training put up a hell of a fight; more than anyone thought they were capable of. Nevertheless, they also met their match. Giles was fighting like never before. For a moment it looked like he had the monster, but he was not strong enough to survive the battle. The efforts of everyone present helped to take down the First. It was Willow's magick that helped bind the creature so that Buffy could finish it off. Just as she attacked, the demon whipped out an arm that snapped Willow's neck. She went down, and so had it.

They won. The fight was over. But nobody was left standing except Buffy. She couldn't think. She couldn't see or speak. All she could do was stand there looking at all the bodies that her friends had once inhabited.

__

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always one reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

The first clear thought that came to her mind was, "I have to get away." She ran and ran, taking one last look back at the demise of her friends. She wished she was strong enough to stay, to take care of them, but it was too much. She needed to get away.

__

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

She got back to the house and flew up the stairs. She grabbed her suitcase, stuffed it full of clothes, and was out the door just as fast as she had come in. She hurried to the bus station. She got a one way ticket to the little town outside of L.A. where she had worked as a waitress only four years ago. The ride was long, and all Buffy could do was think about her friends. How she had let them down, and yet, she hadn't. The First had been defeated, only the price was the lives of the Scoobies. The job was over and done. "You can't turn back the hands of time," she thought.

__

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

The bus finally stopped and all the passengers, including Buffy, got off. She hailed a taxi.

"Where you headed to, miss?"

"The nearest motel please," she answered. As they drove, Buffy looked out the window. Memories of her short time there in the little town came flooding back. She remembered how she had been able to escape from all the problems at home: school, friends, family. Killing her first love. She remembered how it felt to be on her own and to be independent. She almost thought she would miss it. Almost.

"Here we are, ma'am. That'll be $10.50."

She handed him the money and slowly stepped out of the cab. She walked into the dingy motel and went up to the front desk.

"I'd like a single room please."

"That will be no problem. Name please?"

"Anne Summers."

"Okay, Miss Summers. And how long will you be staying?"

Absentmindedly she answered, "Oh, just one night. No need to stay any longer."

"Here you are," the receptionist said, holding a room key out for Buffy. "You're in Room 314. Take the elevator up to the third floor and it will be on your right."

"Thank you," Buffy said as she took the key and headed towards the elevator.

Once in the room, Buffy walked into the bathroom. She stood there just staring at herself in the mirror. Staring at the girl who had saved the world countless times. Tonight was the last. For this girl, the world had ended.

Buffy walked back into the bedroom and opened her bag. The Slayer's final words were, "We won." It had been so much easier to pull the trigger than she had thought. Just a little bit of pressure, and it was over. Buffy couldn't think. She couldn't see or speak. She was dead.

__

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

THE END


End file.
